


Волк без стаи

by countbars



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, SuperWolf!AU, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: Крис потерял свою.





	Волк без стаи

— Где ты пропадал столько, Арджент? — перед Крисом с глухим стуком ставят стакан с вонючим самогоном, Бобби Сингер, кажется, никогда и пробовал ничего лучше, — Ты со своей семейкой как переехал в этот Бейкон Хиллз, так ни слуху, ни духу от вас.  
Крис Арджент принимает выпивку с кислой улыбкой и выпивает залпом. Вкуса почти не чувствует — только крепкий алкоголь огненной водой скользнул по горлу прямиком в желудок, обжигая, но совершенно не грея смерзшиеся от больной темы внутренности. Сингер лишь с удивлением посмотрел на охотника. Крис, сколько он помнил, никогда не был из тех людей, кто пил махом. Но подлил, решив не спрашивать.  
— Эллисон мертва, — с хрипом от обоженного сивухой горла начинает Крис, отчего новость звучит еще горше, — Виктория тоже. Кейт. Отец. Все мертвы. Я один остался.  
Бобби сглатывает. В памяти еще свежи воспоминания о смерти Карен. Но потерять одного любимого человека — совсем не то, что потерять всех разом.  
— Как ты? — только и спрашивает он, с жалостью глядя в прозрачные серо-голубые глаза мужчины напротив.  
А Арджент словно и не замечает вопроса. В этот раз он лишь покачивает стакан, наблюдая за янтарной жидкостью, не стремясь с остервенением опрокинуть ее в себя. И когда говорит, горечь слов жжет кончик языка:  
— Первой была Виктория. Укус оборотня. Знаешь, Ардженты уже много поколений охотятся на оборотней. Когда тебе с пеленок говорят: убей или умри — думаешь, что ко всему готов. Даже с собой покончить, если вдруг заразу подцепишь. Но Вики умирала у меня на руках, и я был совершенно к этому не готов!  
Он с глухим стуком опустил стакан на стол, расплескав часть спирта. Лицо исказила мучительная маска. Охотнику потребовалось время, чтобы справиться с болью потери, казалось, подзабытой, но захлестнувшей вновь с головой. Как гноящаяся рана, которую намеренно расковырял ногтем.  
— Отец и Кейт… — продолжил он, успокоившись от первичной вспышки, — оба словно помешались на оборотнях. Они хотели стать тем, что мы убиваем, — и в этот раз пронзительный взгляд Арджента был пугающе пуст и холоден, — Туда им и дорога.  
Бобби поежился, прикрыв глаза козырьком бейсболки, а рот — краем своего стакана.  
— Эллисон, — впервые по лицу мужчины скользнула слеза. Ни следа того хладнокровного убийцы вервольфов, которым Крис был минуту назад. Теперь перед Бобби сидел лишь отец, сломленный потерей своего ребенка. — Моя девочка умерла, защищая то, что было ей дорого.  
Голос Криса дрогнул и затих.  
— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Сингер в стакан.  
Мужчины сидели на крохотной кухне, друг напротив друга, не шевелясь. Каждый поглощен своими мыслями. Двое охотников, разделившие боль от потери близких. Наконец, Крис Арджент, собравшись, заговорил, вновь ловя взгляд Бобби:  
— Ты прав, я сильно оторвался от охоты.  
Сингер кивнул, и двое вновь затихли, разбивая тишину лишь редкими глотками.  
— Как дела у Джона и его парней? — снова первым нарушает тяжелое молчание Арджент, вспомнив об охотнике, которого видел лишь раз, и о его сыновьях, казалось, прописавшихся в доме Сингера.  
— Джон умер, — ответил Бобби, — А Дин с Сэмом без него успели натворить глупостей. То души друг за друга закладывают, а то и с того света выбираются.  
Крис давится самогоном и кашляет. Сингер хлопает его по спине, давая продышаться.  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь?!  
— Куда уж там. Я и сам был в шоке, когда впервые встретил Дина через полгода после того, как его тело закопали в землю.  
Вновь между охотниками установилось задумчивое молчание. Но теперь в глазах Арджента больше не было слепой обреченности судьбе. Нет-нет, да мелькал в прозрачных, как стекла церковного витража, глазах слабый огонек надежды. Слабый, но недостаточно, чтоб быть упущенным старым внимательным охотником. И на мгновение — всего мгновение! — Бобби Сингер пожалел о том, что рассказал Крису Ардженту. Нельзя таким людям, как охотники, давать бесплодную надежду. Реальность всегда огревает их обухом по слишком замечтавшимся головам.  
Но вместо слов увещевания Сингер лишь вновь наполнил два опустевших стакана. Им с Арджентом требовалось слишком много всего наверстать.


End file.
